One Piece : Test de Survie!
by Anna-chan17
Summary: Alerte à toutes et à tous ! De plus en plus de cas de personnes atterrissant du jour en lendemain dans le monde de One Piece se font ressentir ! Et si... vous étiez la/le prochain(e) ? Voici un petit test pour vous pour évaluer vos chances de survie ! Vivez mes amis !


**Disclaimer : One Piece ne m'appartient pas. Quel découverte. **

**Le concept des tests appartient à _Uki96 _mais ce test n'a rien à voir aux siens ! (Allez les lire sinon je disposerez de votre âme à ma guise... mouahahaha /SBAM/)**

**One Piece : Test de Survie !**

Alerte à toutes et à tous ! De plus en plus de cas de personnes atterrissant du jour en lendemain dans le monde de One Piece se font ressentir ! Et si... vous étiez la/le prochain(e) ?

Voici un petit test pour vous pour évaluer vos chances de survie ! Vivez mes amis !

**1- Quelle serait ta réaction en réalisant que tu as atterri dans One Piece ?**

A- Et merde...

B- Enfin une occasion pour moi de faire chier le monde !

C- Gnié ?

D- Oh my fucking god ! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !

**1.5- Ton objectif ?**

A- Me barrer d'ici.

B- Je veux faire le tour de la Grand Line ! Rencontrer Luffy et faire un câlin à Bepo et Chopper ! Et et... Trouver le One Piece évidemment ! Je serais le/la prochain(e) Roi/Reine des Pirates ! Muahahaha !

C- M'installer dans l'auberge du coin, on verra la suite après.

D- Intégrer les rangs de la Marine ! Avec un peu de chance, j'assisterais à des combats épiques plus vrais que nature et rencontrer pleins de types sexy de One Piece

**2- Si tu pouvais choisir ton île d'atterrissage, quelle serait-elle ?**

A- Marinford

B- Je me lance dans le tas, on verra si je tombe dans l'océan et meurs noyé(e) ou pas.

C- Une île paumée mais prospère.

D- Saboady

**3- Si tu croisais Portgas D. Ace, quelle serait ta réaction ?**

A- C'est pas la fin du monde, je passe mon chemin.

B- Kyyyyyyah ! Je dois lui faire un câlin, je n'aurais plus cette chance après !

C- Je m'enfuis discrètement. Maman m'a toujours dit que les pirates c'étaient de méchants messieurs.

D- Portgas D. Ace ? THE Ace ? Je dois aller vérifier. Faut lui dire de ne pas poursuivre Teach !

**4- Tu finis d'une façon ou d'un autre sur Sabaody au moment où les onze Supernovas y sont rassemblés. Quelle est la première chose que tu fais ?**

A- Il faut que je reste à proximité des groves occupés par la marine. Je serais en sécurité au moins !

B- « Un p'tit coup~ Deux p'tit coups~ Hips ! » J'suis pas bourré, c'est même pas vrai ! Allez ! Un aut'e 'tit bar ! Il y a des pirates dedans ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à f-

C- Je vais au parc d'attraction bien évidemment !

D- Vite ! Direction la salle des ventes ! Je veux voir toute l'action !

**5- Tu croises le vice-amiral Garp. Ta réaction ?**

A- Je l'évite, pas envie de me recevoir un coup de poing de l'amour par inadvertance.

B- « Je veux devenir le/la Seigneur des Pirates ! »

C- Je l'évite, son sourire de crétin me perturbe.

D- Je dois absolument lui piquer ses donuts ! Je vais lui apprendre à délaisser sa famille ! Mouahahaha !

**6- Au bout d'une longue réflexion, que deviendrais-tu ?**

A- Marin

B- Pirate

C- Marchand(e)

D- Révolutionnaire

**7- Si tu voyais le sous-marin de Law, que ferais-tu ?**

A- Bon moment pour s'interroger sur la vie. Pourquoi ce sous-marin est-il jaune ?

B- « This is a yellow submarine, yellow submarine, yellow submarine~ ! »

C- Je m'en fous.

D- Je m'y infiltre ! Jetons un œil à la garde-robe du capitaine !

**7.5- Et si tu voyais Law en personne ?**

A- Cassos ! Fuyons ce sadique ! J'ai pas envie de finir en morceaux !

B- Je saigne du nez en repensant à plusieurs fic pas très catholique que j'ai lu.

C- Je m'en fous.

D- Une crise cardiaque. Mon idole est devant moi.

**8- Quelle serait ta réaction si un marin te mettait en état d'arrestation pour x ou y raison ?**

A- Je soupire. Le monde m'en veut, c'est décidé. J'ai pas envie de lui tenir tête.

B- Je lui conseille d'aller se faire foutre.

C- Je me sais innocent(e), je me laisse arrêter, ils me délivreront après.

D- Je rigole et me mets à courir.

**9- Si une bagarre éclatait dans un bar, que ferais-tu ?**

A- Je m'éloigne et regarde de loin. Quelqu'un finira bien par traverser la fenêtre.

B- Qui ose faire la fête sans moi ?! J'y accours !

C- Je cours loin de là.

D- Je m'installe tranquillisent au bar pour voir qui va gagner.

**10- Penses-tu avoir une chance de survie si tu atterris (ou amerris) dans One Piece?**

A- Aucune idée, j'y réfléchirais quand ça m'arrivera.

B- Bien évidement, c'te question !

C- Pas vraiment.

D- M'en fiche, je mourrais heureux/se.

Et voici l'échéance ! Avez-vous une chance de survivre dans One Piece ?

**Tu as le plus de A ?**

Tu as peu de risque de mourir. Ta prudence et ta flemmardise font de toi un(e) poltron(ne) quasi-increvable ! Hors de question de te mettre en danger ! Tu restes opportuniste et sait profiter comme il se doit tout en restant sur tes gardes.

**Tu as le plus de B ?**

Je te souhaite ne jamais tomber dans One Piece ! Je ne tiens pas à avoir ta mort sur la conscience. Ta nature inconsciente et ton manque de sens commun va t'envoyer six pieds sous terre en moins de deux ! Désolée mon/ma grand(e) mais t'es pas un(e) D. !

**Tu as le plus de C ?**

Tu as toutes tes chances de survies ! Mais ne t'attends pas à une vie excitante. Pour toi, c'est une petite vie prospère et ennuyeuse qui te convient ! Si tu atterris dans One Piece, ton rythme de vie n'en sera pas chamboulé et tu pourras vite te refaire ta petite routine.

**Tu as le plus de D ?**

Tu as peu de chance de survie ! Fais attention à toi ! Ta capacité à chercher des ennuis et à mettre ton nez là où il ne faut pas causera ta perte. Mais atterrir dans ce monde serait une opportunité pour toi de bien te défouler !

**Et voilà vous tous ! Vous êtes fixés ! Votre avis ?**


End file.
